Material collection systems for collecting clippings are highly desirable attachments for residential and commercial mowing machines. One system that has had a great deal of commercial success and acceptance, expecially with the residential customer, is the two-bag bagging system shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,645. This two-bag system acts to divide the weight of the clippings into two containers that can be more easily handled by the operator. This system, which was designed for the conventionally mounted riding mower, is difficult to adapt to the front mounted mower since the mower is positioned a long distance away from the conventional bag position at the rear of the drive vehicle.
The long distance from the discharge of the front mounted mower deck to the rear of the vehicle sometimes requires the use of a power assist fan located in the chute connecting the mower discharge to the bagger. This, of course, adds to the initial cost of the machine and adds to the continuing maintenance requirements. One solution has been to use a rear discharge, rather than a side discharge, from the mower deck to minimize the distance the clippings must travel. Another attempt to minimize this distance includes the use of a bagger located on the side of the drive vehicle rather than at the rear. This side position causes uneven weight distribution on the machine as the bag fills with clippings. The weight of the clippings is substantial and can result in functional as well as safety concerns.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved bagger for a front mount mower.